The Priestess Princess and The Half-Demon Prince
by SAMALLAMA0-0
Summary: Kagome lives in a Fairy-tale like kingdom surrounded by different other kingdom inhabited and ruled by different kinds of races. One day Kagome is told of an engagement to one of the princes of the kingdoms around her. Each of the princes will visit the castle in hopes of capturing the heart of Kagome. Yet one stands out the most...
1. Chapter 1

**WELL HELLO THERE MY LOVELY PEEPS!**

 **THIS WILL BE MY SECOND STORY AFTER THE DARKEST POWERS IS ONE FINISHED. I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF 3 IS ANYONE ELSE PROUD OF ME *SMILES*...*CRICKET SOUNDS* WOW GUS YOU CAN FEEL THE LOVE *TURNS AROUND AND CRYS***

 **NOW GETTING BACK TO MY WONDERFUL STORY3**

 **IF YOU WILL PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS PLEASE THEY WILL AL BE APPRECIATED TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY OF A PERSON. NOW WE MUST CONTINUE! *FLINGS CAPE LIKE DRACULA**WAGGLES EYEBROWS AND DISAPPEARS***

 **DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NOT EVEN MY CAT...**

CHAPTER UNO

Kagome Higurashi ran down the hallway pulling her pull dress up to her knees in an attempt to run faster. Her long brown hair flowing behind her like a vale.

"Mother!" Kagome yelled hitting her Mothers door to her room. "Mother!" She tried again, and yet her Mother still didn't come running to her door. Stomping her foot in frustration she turned to see one of the maids walking down the hallway carrying towels to one of the guest rooms.

"KIKYOU!" Kikyo the maid turned around only to see the god forbid Princess Kagome. Kikyou let a sneer show just before Kagome came up.

"Yes Princess, How can I help you?" Kikyou asked faking concern. A look of impatience crossed Kikyou's face before Kagome spoke up.

"I'm...looking..for..my..mother..have ..you...seen..her?" Kagome asked breathing heavily from running across the castle she lived in.

"No, I haven't, sorry." Kikyou said smiling a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Kagome sighed before bowing and running in the other direction.

 _One day I'll make that girl pay for what she did to me._ Kikyo thought as she watched the brunette run around the corner. She aggressively shoved the towels in the room before shutting the door and storming off.

Kagome ran into their castle's dinning area, stopping to catch her breath. She looks up only to see her Mother pacing the dinning room floor looking anxious.

"Mother!" Kagome yelled out of breath.

"K-Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

Kagome walked over to her Mother in a sluggish motion no lady should ever do.

"Now Kagome, that is not how a lady should walk!" Ms. Higurashi corrected with a pointed look.

Kagome gave her Mother a weird look before standing up with her back straight and posture perfect.

"Okay Mother, why am I hearing that there are Princes from neighboring kingdoms coming to our castle?" Kagome questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Umm well, you see Kagome..." Ms. Higurashi letting out a nervous laugh. "The reason they are coming is because of..."

"ONEE-CHAN!" Screamed a little boy that looked similar to Kagome.

"What's wrong Souta?" Kagome asked in concern for her little brother.

"Shippou won't give me my stuff back.." Souta said with a pout.

"Will you give me one minute I'll meet you in yours and Shippou's room, okay?"

"Okay!" Souta said cheerfully walking away.

Kagome turned back to her Mother. Ms. Higurashi tried her hardest not to look Kagome in the eye.

Sighing she looked at Kagome straightening her posture giving Kagome her most serious expression.

"You will need to pick one of these boys to be your husband by the end of the month and if not I will choose him for you."

Kagome's mouth dropped open at what she had just been told.

"So, your telling me I'm getting married when I'm only 16?!" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, that is about the age that I got married to your father."

Kagome looked at her mother in disbelief.

 _How could she do this to me? I have never even met any of them! Ha! And she expects me to marry one of them...But, why would she do this...?_

Tears began to fill up her eyes at the thought of her Mother doing something without asking her first.

"Oh Kagome.." Her Mother said sadness filling her eyes. She went to grab her hand in an attempt to comfort her but, Kagome pulled her hand away before Ms. Higurashi could grab it.

Kagome looked at her Mother one more time before running to her room and shutting her door.

A knock sounded on the door, "Kagome, are you still coming?"

"No Souta, go away!" Kagome yelled sadness in her very word.

"Are you okay?"

"NO AND I SAID GO AWAY!" Kagome yelled one last time before crying herself to sleep.

After a couple of hours Kagome sits up and grabs her phone and texts her two friends to come over and that it was important. No later than an hour later a knock sounded on her bedroom door. Kagome opened it slightly before one of her friends pushed the door open startling her. Her two friends Sango and Ayame stood in he doorway looking concerned.

Sango looked at her face and said "What the hell happened to you?"

"I'll tell you when you get in here." Kagome answered sleepily.

Sango and Ayame shared a look of confusion before walking in and setting their stuff at the end of Kagome's bed.

"Alright tell us..." Sango said sitting on the floor.

Ayame soon joined her and nodded. Kagome sighed and told them about her Mother and the engagement and that she had to pick one of them by the end of the month. Once she had finished she looked at her friends expectantly waiting for their comments on the situation.

"I would be fine with the boys being over but not the engagement." Ayame said her nose scrunching up.

"Ya same, do you know when the boys will be here?" Sango asked.

"I think tonight." Kagome said quietly.

Sango looked at Ayame " You know what this means?"

"Oh ya!" Ayame replied to Sango's thought.

"HOLD ON! Whatever you are thinking don't do it because I see will not be able to see them til tomorrow. But you two can stay if you want to see them. Actually you guys can stay here as long as you want. I need something feminine around me." Kagome said with a giggle.

"ALRIGHT!" Sango and Ayame said in unison.

Kagome sat up gasping for air. Looking at the clock she realized it was midnight.

 _Another nightmare!_

Sighing she got up making sure not to disturb her two friends sleeping peacefully. Walking to the door she opened it as quietly as she could and slipped into the hallway. Every corner she came upon she would look around it to make sure no one saw her. She entered the boys hallway and went down it as quietly as she could until she stepped on a loose board. A semi-loud 'creak' was made.

 _I hope no one heard that._

Kagome continued down the hallway to the kitchen.

 **-Back in the boys rooms-**

A silver headed boy lay in his bed asleep. His ears swiveling around at a sound that came from outside his door. Sitting up he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned stretching his arms above his head.

 _Now who would be up at this time in the night._

He thought. Standing up he walked to the door and listened before opening it and following the footsteps to the kitchen.

 **-With Kagome-**

Kagome walked into the kitchen grabbing a cup from the shelf and filling it with water before setting it down on the counter next to a plate. While grabbing something to eat she looks around the room before starting to see a song she knew:

 _Underneath the echoes_  
 _Buried in the shadows_  
 _There you were_  
 _Drawn into your mystery_  
 _I was just beginning_  
 _To see your ghost_  
 _But you must know_

 _I'll be here waiting_  
 _Hoping, praying_  
 _That this light will guide you home_  
 _When you're feeling lost_  
 _I'll leave my love_  
 _Hidden in the sun_  
 _For when the darkness comes_

 _Now the door is open_  
 _The world I knew is broken_  
 _There's no return_  
 _Now my heart is not scared_  
 _Just knowing that you're out there_  
 _Watching me_  
 _So believe_

Kagome stopped in the middle of the song because she was finished with her snack. Smiling to herself she picked up her plate and cup and headed back to her room.

 **-Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha stood out in the dinning room outside the door to the kitchen. He started to her who ever was in there singing. Listening closely he realized the person was a girl.

She has a really pretty voice...

Inuyasha listened to the lyrics memorizing every line so he could look up the song later. The singing suddenly stomped and he heard footsteps getting closer. Jumping behind the table Inuyasha looked at the girl. She was only wearing a nightgown which caused a blush. She had long brown hair that covered her face.

 _Now if only I could see her face.._

The girl turned around revealing large brown eyes.

 _Its the Princess!_

 **WELL I HAVE FINISHED THIS FINALLY!**

 **MY COMPUTER ENDED UP BEING CRAPPY AND DELEATED AND THE STUFF I WROTE.**

 **INUYASHA! CAN I HAVE A HUG? *CRYS AND JUMPS AT INU.***

 **INU: HELL NO *RUNS AWAY***

 ***WHISPERS* I'LL GET HIM NEXT TIME BYE-BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**WAIL HELLO THERE**

 **SADLY THERE IS PROBABLY NO ONE READING THIS TOP PART BUT WHO CARES THIS IS FOR MY ENJOYMENT. *DANCES AROUND***

 **ITS LIKE RAINING RIGHT NOW IT MAKES ME TIRED *SLEEPS ON KEYBOARD* FDBDADSJHASDVHBFASKDHFBVASDKJHFBASJDHKFAK**

 **OOPS MY BAD WELL HERE IS THE STORY HAVE FUN3**

 **Discaimer: i do not own the songs or the anime or manga**

Chapter 2

Ayame shook Kagome awake causing Kagome to flail her arms and fall off the bed.

"Well that's one way to get up." Sango said with a chuckle.

Crawling over to Sango, Kagome lightly slaps her leg. Sango begins to laugh.

"Hey Ayame, turn on the stereo we need something to wake Kagome up!" Sango said to Ayame motioning at the stereo.

Ayame turned around and hit the play button on the stereo. A song started playing:

 _I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so_

 _You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

 _This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption_

 _Because I know to live you must give your life away_

 _And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and_

 _I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key_

 _And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_

 _And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

 _I gotta get outta here_

 _I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

 _I gotta get outta here_

 _And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

Ayame, Sango, and Kagome all started singing along while dancing. Sango grabbed Kagome's hands and dragged her up onto her bed. Kagome and Sango both started jumping on the bed hitting each other with pillows. Eventually Ms. Higurashi came in the room telling them to settle down causing the tree of them to start laughing when she left the room.

"Now getting back to business." Sango said cracking her knuckles.

Grabbing Kagome, Sango pointed to a spot on the floor that meant 'stand there'. Ayame and Sango conversed on what fit Kagome right.

"How about the gold and white dress it would bring out her eyes!" Ayame implied.

Sango brought out the dress and held it out in front of Kagome.

"Whatcha' think?" Sango asked.

"I like it but don't you think it's a little too fancy?" Kagome questioned sounding nervous.

"Nope!" Came a muffled reply from the closet.

"Okay.." Kagome whispered.

While Kagome was changing Ayame and Sango picked out their dresses and already had them on by the time Kagome came out with her dress on. Ayame and Sango gasped looking at each other then at Kagome.

"YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" They screamed and ran over and hugged Kagome.

"Next is makeup and hair!" Sango said. "Ayame you do her hair and I'll do her makeup."

Ayame gave a salute before getting started on Kagome's hair. In an hour all three of them were finished. Kagome was wearing her white and gold dress with a cream eye-shadow. Her hair was in a up-do curled so the extra curls framed her face. Ayame was wearing a light blue dress and had on brown eye-shadow with a light pink lipstick on. Her hair was down straightened with a light blue flower in her hair to go with the dress. Sango was wearing a light pink and white dress. She had on eyeliner and blush. Her hair was in a braid that went down her back.

"I feel like we are over dressed." Kagome said looking at Sango.

"Are you kidding we look awesome! And let anyone tell you any different." Sango replied.

The girls were about to turn into the room where the boys were but decided on spying them out first. There were 4 Princes. One had silver hair (:3)and ears, another had some of his hair back in a little pony tail, the 3rd one had long black hair pull up in a pony tail, and the last was scary looking, he had long black hair and red eyes that meant trouble.

Ayame pointed out the one with longer black hair in a pony tail. Sango pointed out the one with a smaller pony tail. The silver haired boy caught Kagome's attention at first glance. He seemed uncomfortable in this situation.

"Girls you can come in now!" Ms. Higurashi called from the room.

Each of the girls had a blush on their face as they entered the room. Each of the boys had a confused look on their face except for the scary guy.

"Alright, the guys will introduce themselves, then you girls will introduce yourselves." said.

We all nodded. The boys went first with introductions.

"I'm Inuyasha." The silver headed one said bowing.

"I'm Miroku." Smaller pony tail said.

"I'm Kouga." The one with the bigger pony tail said smiling at Kagome.

"I'm Naraku." The scary one said.

Each of the girls introduced themselves curtsying at the end.

Inuyasha got a better look at Kagome with the sunlight.

 _Damn, she's pretty.._

Inuyasha thought mentally drooling. (HE'S LIKE A LITTLE PUPPY:3)

"Now each girl will have a guy, but since there are four of you one will have tea with me." Kagome's mother said.

Each of the girls chose their date for the day. Kagome chose Inuyasha. Ayame and Kouga. Sango and Miroku. Naraku was left to have tea with Ms. Higurashi.

-Kagome and Inuyasha-

"Hmmmmm.." Kagome thought. *taps chin* "Do you want to go watch a movie!?"

"Sure why not?" Inuyasha replied.

"You know, you could learn a lot about people by their movie choice."

"Really, I have never thought about that then that explains a lot about Miroku." Inuyasha whispered the last part.

"Did you say something?" Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha causing him to blush and turn away.

"No." he replied as they turned into the movie room.

Kagome walk/ran to the shelf full of movie's trying not to trip in her dress but, that was unsuccessful. Kagome stepped on the edge of her dress causing her to slip and fall backward. A arm wrapped around her waist pulling her up. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes. Her eyes traveled up to his cute little ears.

 _I've gotta touch them!_

Kagome thought as she reached up to touch his ears. Standing on her tippy toes she touch his ears. The first time she tried to touch his ears they flicked away. Putting both her arms up she tried again but, that only caused her to fall into Inuyasha. Inuyasha gulped and stared right into Kagome's eyes. A blush crept up on both their cheeks. Realizing they were both still in each others arms, they let go and decided on going with the first Harry Potter movie. Half way through the movie Inuyasha fell asleep on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled and watched the rest of the movie.

When the credits rolled onto the screen, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was still asleep. Kagome shook him in an attempt to wake him up. Not only did he not wake up he mumbled 'leave me alone' and snuggled closer to her. Kagome's face was a deep shade of red now. When Inuyasha finally woke up he looked up to see Kagome's face a deep red and him position. He was basically hugging her arm. He leaped away from Kagome while she giggled at him.

"Are you ready to meet up with the others or are you still tired?" Kagome asked laughing.

"Shut the hell up..." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome went pale and tears brimmed her eyes. Realizing what just happened Inuyasha mumbled something unintelligent.

"I'm sorry Kagome..I was just..." He tried to say but...

"No it's fine Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly. "How about we meet up with the others?"

Inuyasha nodded.

 **WELL LADIES AND GENTLEMAN HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW TO GIVE ME IDEAS I WOULD LOVE IT!**

 **ME: OH INUYASHA I LOVE YOU! EVEN IF YOU WERE AN ASS!**

 **INU: YOU WROTE ME LIKE THAT!**

 **ME: OH WAIL *HUGS***

 **TA-TA FOR NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME MY WONDERFUL READERS! PLEASE DONT KILL ME. *RUNS AWAY FROM SCREAMING PEOPLE* JUST TO LEY YALL NOW THIS CHAPTER MADE ME WANT TO DIE BECUSE I REALLY HATE KIKYO WITH ALL MY BEING AS MORE. HEY IF YALL WOULD BE WONDERFUL PEOPLE AND FOLLOW MY TUMBLR** ** _SAMALLAMA_** **ALL LOWER CASE. YOU MAY NOT FIND THE MOST INTERESTING THINGS BUT IT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE MY FRIENDS RIGHT?**

 **Chapter 3**

Kikyo held the towels in her right hand balancing them against her arm while unlocking one of the guest's doors with her left hand. She let out a yell of frustration trying to the door open causing her to drop the towels. Kikyo let out a string of curse word that was very unlady like.

"Do you need any help?" Someone asked behind her

Kikyo whipped around her ready to have a snarky retort when she came face to face with Inuyasha. Her eyes widened as realization hit her.

"I-Inuyasha?" She asked.

"K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _A 12 year old Kikyo played with a 12 year old Inuyasha._

 _"_ _Inuyasha! Watch this!" Kikyo yelled as she pick up a bow and put an arrow in it and shot the target dead center. She jumped and laughed when it hit the target._

 _"_ _Whatever!" Inuyasha grumbled picking up a bow and arrow. "I can do better. Watch!" Inuyasha released the arrow and watched as the arrow went off into the woods._

 _Kikyo let out a high pitched laugh watching the arrow fly off into the distance._

 _"_ _I'm still better at handling a sword!" Inuyahsa stated._

 _"_ _I can run faster!"_

 _"_ _I'm taller!"_

 _"_ _I have cooler hair!"_

 _"_ _I have dog ears!"_

 _"_ _Okay you win! I can't compete with dog ears." Kikyo said giggling._

 ** _3 years later_**

 _"_ _Mother! Please! I don't want to work as a maid!" Kikyo cried._

 _"_ _No, you are to become a maid whether you like it or not! Just because you born in this castle doesn't mean your royalty! I am a maid, since I gave birth to you, you are expected to become a maid as well and live in the castle." Her Mother stated pointing at Kikyo._

 _"_ _But, Mother…." Kikyo tried to say but was cut off._

 _"_ _No! And you are mot aloud to interact with the Prince. As a maid you are here to serve not be an accomplice of the Prince! They are royalty we are peasants there is not interaction."_

 _Kikyo walked into Inuyasha's room to gather the laundry. Inuyasha sat on his bed and watched her carefully._

 _"_ _So you're a maid now, huh?" Inuyasha asked._

 _Kikyo silently nodded and picked up the bad of dirty clothes in the corner. She began to walk out of the room when a hand grabbed her wrist._

 _"_ _Why are you not talking to me?" Inuyasha asked anger in his eyes._

 _"_ _I am simply a maid. I am not here to interact with the Prince. It is not my duty." Kikyo said sadly._

 _"_ _It is your duty when you're his friend, it is!" He yelled._

 _Kikyo turned around tears in her eyes and kissed him. (FYI I DID NOT HAVE FUN WRITING THIS PART!)Inuyasha was taken back at the action but kissed her back._

 ** _2 years after that_**

 _Kikyo opened the maid's door and snuck out into the hallway. She looked both ways down each hallway before continuing. She stopped at one particular door and fixed her hair and skirt before knocking. Inuyasha answered the door with a question and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling Kikyo in. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kikyo passionately on the lips before setting her down on the ground. Before Inuyasha could kiss her again Kikyo straightened out her skirt and cleared her throat. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her._

 _"_ _I'm being transferred to a new castle to become a personal maid." Kikyo said looking down._

 _"_ _Why!?" Inuyasha cried grabbing her shoulders._

 _Kikyo said nothing. She just looked down. Inuyasha asked her once more shaking her causing her to look up._

 _"_ _BECAUSE SOME RICH GIRL NEEDS A MAID! AND I WAS THE ONE CHOSEN TO HELP THIS ASS!" Kikyo yelled._

 _Inuyasha dropped his hands to his sides and looked down not saying a word. Kikyo turned around and walked to the door._

 _Without turning around she said "I am leaving in the morning." With that she left the room, leaving Inuyasha forever or what felt like forever._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

Without a word Kikyo stood up and stared at Inuyasha and ran. Inuyasha stared dumbfound as he watched Kikyo run down the hall.

"Kikyo!" He yelled taking a step.

"Inuyasha is there something wrong?" Kagome asked coming around the corner.

Inuyasha realized the resemblance between and was shut up by Kagome's stare.

"No everything is fine." He answered quietly.

 **HEY LADIES AND GENTLEMAN I ABSOLUTLY HATE THIS CHAPTER HAHA! IM SO ALONE THE ONLY FRIEND I HAVE IS A CAT...AND SHES TO FAT TO DO ANYTHING. SO MUCH FOR THAT IDEA. SHE ATTEMPTED TO HOP ON MY BED...BUT WAS TO FAT AND SLID OFF MY BED AND IN THE PROCESS PUTTING HOLES IN MY SHEETS...**

 **GO FOLLOW MY TUMBLR I MIGHT START WRTING SOME OF MY CRAP ON THERE! NOW GO GO MY FLYING MONKEYS GO!**

 **TA-TA FOR NOW *WAVES***


End file.
